superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
U.S.A vs NAZI (1988 film) Credits
Opening Logos 7B542EB2-6D16-4E1E-93E5-59EBF9DF551A.jpeg 1054D594-19D1-40C9-8954-0C2B5124CD44.jpeg * P.I.X.A.R * Troublemaker Studios Opening Titles * Pixar And Troublemaker Studios presents * In Association with Silver Screen Partners III * "USA vs NAZI" * Narrated by: Christopher Plummer * Music Composed and Conducted by: David Newman * Executive Producers: Willard Carroll, Peter Locke * Screenplay by: Jerry Rees and Joe Ranft * Story by: Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft, Brian McEntee * Produced by: Donald Kushner and Thomas L. Wilhite * Directed by: Jerry Rees Ending Credits * Associate Producer: James Wang * Co-Producer: Cleve Reinhard * Production Designer: Jane Musky * Art Director: Brian McEntee * Production Supervisor: Charles Leland Richardson * Film Editor: Donald W. Ernst, A.C.E. Cast * Pierce Brosnan - James Bond * Sean Bean - Alec Trevelyan * Natalya Simonova - Izabella Scorupco * Xenia Onatopp - Famke Janssen * Arnold Schwarzenegger - The Terminator * Linda Hamilton - Sarah Connor * Edward Furlong - John Connor * Robert Patrick - T-1000 * Frank Welker - T-600 * Peter Weller - Alex Murphy/RoboCop * Tommy Lee Jones - Chip Hazard * Frank Langella - Archer * Nancy Allen - Anne Lewis * Ronny Cox - Dick Jones * Kurtwood Smith - Clarence Boddicker * Judi Dench - M * Valentin Zukovsky - Robbie Coltrane * Dmitri Mishkin - Tchéky Karyo * General Ourumov - Gottfried John * Boris Grishenko - Alan Cumming * Desmond Llewelyn - Q * Miss Moneypenny - Samantha Bond * Jon Davison - ED-209 * Ernest Borgnine - Kip Killigan * Jim Brown - Butch Meathook * George Kennedy - Brick Bazooka * Clint Walker - Nick Nitro * Bruce Dern - Link Static * Christopher Guest - Slamfist / Scratch-It * Michael McKean - Insaniac / Troglokhan * Harry Shearer - Punch-It * Sarah Michelle Gellar - Gwendy doll #1 * Christina Ricci - Gwendy doll #2 * Jim Cummings - Ocula * Miguel Ferrer - Bob Morton * Additional Voices: Charlie Adler, Susan Blu, Corey Burton, Daws Butler, Ruth Buzzi, Townsend Coleman, Peter Cullen, Brian Cummings, Jim Cummings, Pat Fraley, Phil Hartman, Marilyn Lightstone, Tress MacNeille, Chuck McCann, Rob Paulsen, Will Ryan, Marilyn Schreffler, Hal Smith, Russi Taylor, Les Tremayne, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker, Ted Zeigler, Patric Zimmerman, Jack Angel, Vanna Bonta, Peter Greenwood, Marii Mak, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor Crew * Storyboard Artists: Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Matthew O'Callaghan, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill, Mark Kausler, Hans Bacher, Harald Siepermann * Storyboard: Jim Mitchell * Additional Story Materiel: Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann * Character Design: Mike Gabriel, Andreas Deja, Glen Keane, Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, John Lasseter, Rob Minkoff, Richard T. Morrison, John Norton, Matthew O'Callaghan, Richard Petsche, Bob Scott, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer * Supervising Animators: Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matthew O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees, Andreas Deja, Russell Hall, Phil Nibbelink, Simon Wells * Developmental Animation: Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Matthew O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees, Kirk Wise * Character Animators: Nancy Beiman, Will Finn, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Bruce Smith, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Kirk Wise, Tom Sito, Roger Chiasson, David Byers-Brown, Angela Kovacs, Dino Athanassiou, Uli Meyer, Alvaro Gaivoto, Nik Ranieri, Rob Stevenhagen, Alyson Hamilton, James Baxter, Jacques Muller, Joe Haidar, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley * Animation Research: Leroy Anderson * Animation Consultants: Walt Stanchfield, Stan Green * Production Stylist: Guy Deel * Layout Design: David Gardner * Layout Director: Timothy Deacon * Layout Supervisor: Brian McEntee * Additional Layout Supervision: Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl * Layout Artists: Roger Allers, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Kirk Hanson, Tim Hauser, Blake James, Mark Komza, Larry Leker, Richard Carl Livingston, Steve Majaury, Alex Mann, Chris Wahl, Robert A. Walker, Tanya Wilson * Background Director: Gordon H. Coulthart * Background Artists: Boris Gorelick, Lisa Keene, Tia Kratter, Steve Wahl, Sophie Lapointe, Kathleen Swain, Donald Towns, Ron Dias, Michael Humphries, Kathleen Swain, John Norton, Dave Pemberton, Kevin Richardson, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer * Coordinating Animators: Bill Berg, Tom Ferriter, June M. Fujimoto, Martin Korth, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams * Character Keys: Wes Chun, Brian Clift, Gail Frank, Richard Hoppe, Lureline Weatherly, Cyndee Whitney * Animation Effects Supervisors: Christopher Knott, Ellen E. Lichtwardt * Effects Animators: Dave Bossert, Jon Brooks, Andrew Brownlow, Kevin Davies, Christopher Jenkins, Dorse Lanpher, Les Pace * Effects Assistants: Graham Burt, Lily Dell, Fraser MacLean, Tim Sanpher, David Sigrist, Michael Patrick Smith, Amanda J. Talbot * Effects Breakdown/Inbetweeners: Lisette Coates, Marc Ellis, Christopher Kingsley-Smith III, Derek Robert Mason, Mike Pfeil, Barney Russell, Dave Pritchard, Derek Wood * Effects Animation Consultant: Mark Dindal * Visual Effects Consultant: John Scheele * Animating Assistants: Tony Anselmo, Carole Holliday, Broose Johnson, Steven Markowski, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury * Character Lead: Margot Allen, Sue Baker, Rej Bourdages * Key Assistant Animators: Neil Boyle, Bella Bremner, Paul Chung, Christopher Clarke, Irene Couloufis, Annie DuBois, Helga Egilson, James Farrington, Gary French-Powell, Martyn Jones, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd, Dave Spafford * Assistant Animators: Helen Kincaid, Elaine Koo, Vera Lanpher, Calvin Le Duc, John McCartney, Brenda Chat-McKie, Denise Meara-Hahn, Robert Newman, Andrew Painter, Isabel Radage, Philippe Rejaudry, Philip Scarrold, Glen Sylvester, Nicolette Van Gendt, Roger Way, Hugh Workman, Boguslaw Wilk, Alexander Williams * Breakdown: Richard Bazley, Stella Benson, Graham Binding, David Bowers, Clare Bramwell, Malcolm Clarke, Bridget Colgan, Anthony Ealey, Matthew Freeth, Peter Gambier, Manjit Jhita * Inbetweeners: Siobhan Larkin, Debbie Jane Lilly, Adrian Marler, Roman Ostir, Howard Parkins, Silvia Pompei, Emma Tornero, Simon Turner, Anne Whitford * Matching: Oscar Capiral Jr., Lee Vainola, Jeff Weese * Music Supervisor: Carole Childs * Production Manager: Kathleen Gavin * Assistant Director: Tim O'Donnell * Production Coordinators: Ian Cook, Steve Hickner * Animation Check Supervisor: Paul Steele * Animation Checkers: Andrew Ryder, Daniel Cohen, Janet Bruce, Annamarie Costa, Kathy Barrows-Fullmer, Karen S. Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Mavis Shafer * Cel Painter: Daryl Carstensen * Opaquer: Clayton Jacobs * Color: Ellie Hamilton * Color Stylist: A. Kendall O'Connor * Color Models: Brigitte Strother, Maryse Worrallo * Scene Planning: Glen Higa, Steve Segal, Rick Sullivan, Dave Thomson, Joe Jiuliano * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Barbara McCormack * Assistant Supervisor: Maggie Brown * Paint Mixer: Diane Davies * Ink & Paint: Gretchen Albrecht - Manager Chris Hecox - Assistant Manager Cherie McGowan - Secretary * Xerography: Bill Brazner, Jo Ann Breuer, Marlene Burkhart, Doug Casper, Bob Cohen, Lynnette E. Cullen, Kathy Gilmore, Catherine F. Parotino, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Janet Rea, Robyn L. Roberts, Dean Stanley, Sherri Vandoli, Angelo Villani, Bert Wilson * Xerography Checking: Karan Lee-Storr * Tracers: Sharon Boxall, Guy Brockett, Tina Cole, Katherine Cowan, Mike Hammond, Joanne Rowell-Lambrou, Miriam McDonnell, Mary A. Noakes, Leanne Rich, Claire Williams * Xerox Check/Inking: Carmen Sanderson, Kris Brown, Chris Conklin, Laura Craig, Tatsuko Watanabe, Maria Fenyvesi, Darlene Kanagy, Robin Kane, Charlene D. Miller, Kitty Schoentag, Karan Lee-Storr, Gina Wootten * Paint Lab: Debra Y. Siegel, Florida D'Ambrosio, Willy Guénot, Marisha Noroski, James "JR" Russell, Jim Stocks, S. Ann Sullivan * Cel Cleaners: Rose Di Bucci, Jessie Palubeski, Frances Moralde * Painting Supervisors: Ginni Mack, Penny Coulter * Painters: Carol Ashen, Amanda Xanthe Barnes, Maggie Beamer, Danny Brittain, Sally Burden, Lisa Corcoran, Claire Dame, Claire Dorey, Bill Evans, John W. Fitzgerald, Belinda Hale, Tommy Galligan, Linsay Gluck, Paul Mark Gooding, Mary Ann Green, Paddy Hefferman, Brian Holmes, Julie Samantha Howell, James A. Innes, Bernie LeRoy, Jamie Lynch, Sarah Malthouse, Maire Jo McKenna, Camille McMillan, Stuart Moxham, Gabriella Muriel, John O'Neill, Marcus Rich, Jr., Kieron Seamons, Camilla Sharpe, Michael Sheils, Darren J. Spilsbury, Alison Stirling, Jan Stokes, Maureen Streater, Linda Thodesen, Reed Wilson, Heidi Workman * Final Check Supervisor: Julia Orr * Final Check: Hortensia M. Casagran, Bonnie Blough, Monica Kogler, Ann Oliphant, Madlyn O'Neill, Pat Connolly-Sito, Cyrus Green, Atlanta K. Green, Pat Sito * Post Punch Supervisor: Sandy Gordon * Post Punch: Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Tina Baldwin * Post Punch Assistants: Shaun Caton, Tony Clark, Steve Pegram, Danny Wells * Matte and Rotoscope Supervisor: Annie Elvin * Matte and Rotoscope: Alan Hall, Colin J. Alexander, Alexander Barclay, Sarah Bloomberg, Claudine Diaz, Stephan Cavalier, Mark Dempsey, Selena D'Santos, Darren J. Evans, Peter Fisher, Jonathan Frost, E. Jane Gotts, Vivienne Greene, Robert Hanson, Mick Harper, Nicholas Harrop, Jason F.E. Hewitt, Karen Jenkins * Rotoscope: Judy Elkins * Animation Editor: Nick Fletcher * Assistant Editor: Keith Holden * Computer Animation Supervisor: Shelley Page * Computer Animation: Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith, Michael Cedeno * Computer Graphics Engineers: Tad Gielow, Nick Harris, Jill Tudor, Sandra Kemp, Nick Large, Damain Rimmer, Paul O'Rourke, Esme Ricketts, Sandra Parkes * Computer Assistants: Thomas Petith, Matthew Teevan, Matthew Thomas, Joan Topley, Melanie Vivian, Stephanie Walker, Tim White * Animation Camera Supervisor: John Leatherbarrow * Animation Camera: Stuart Holloway, Graham Chenery, Martin Elvin, Pete Wood, Nic Jayne, Brian Riley * Animation Administration: Max Howard * Animation Auditor: Ron McKelvey * Assistant to Mr. Hahn: Cynthia Woodbyrne * Assistant to Mr. Howard: Gilly Fenn * Assistant Production Managers: Sherry Gunther, Dennis Edwards, Ron Rocha * Production Secretary: Dorothy Aronica * Production Assistants: Brett Hayden, Gregory Hinde, Michael Gallagher, Celia Hayton, Guy Peter Maddox * Production Secretaries: Nicola Jane Moylan, Holly Rubin * Video: Angie Carroll, Robert Ferguson, Thomas J. Houghton, Hilary Lloyd * Traffic: Frazer Diamond, Harry Elvin, Catherine Stewart, Richard Leon Second Unit * Chief Executive and Supervising Animator: Dale L. Baer * Animators: Mark Kausler, Matthew O'Callaghan, Dave Pacheco, Bruce W. Smith, Barry Temple, Frans Vischer * Coordinating Animator: Jane M. Baer * Layout: William H. Frake III, Dave Dunnet * Layout Assistants: Marc Christenson, Leonard W. Smith * Backgrounds: Ron Dias, Michael Humphries, Kathleen Swain * Assistant Animators: Renee Holt, David Nethery, Brett Newton, M. Flores Nichols, Bette Isis Thomson, Gilda Palinginis, Carl A. Bell * Inbetweeners: Dorothea Baker, Edward D. Bell, Brenda Chapman, Kent S. Culotta, Eric Daniels, Humberto de la Fuentes, Jr., Michael Genz, William Kent Holaday, Nancy Kniep, Teresa Martin, Edward Murrieta * Animated Effects Supervisor: Don Paul * Effects Animators: Glenn Chaika, Randy Fullmer, Scott Santoro * Effects Assistants: Allen Blyth, Christine Harding, Eusebio Torres, Mac Torres * Production Manager: Ron Rocha * Production Coordinator: Lori M. Noda * Animation Check Supervisor: Mavis Shafer * Animation Checkers: Annamarie Costa, Kathy Burrows-Fullmer * Painters: Charlotte Armstrong, Kris Brown, Chris Conklin, Laura Craig, Cindy Finn, Carolyn Guske, Rhonda Hicks, Robin Kane, David Karp, Jessie A. Palubeski, Melanie Pava, Gary G. Shafer, Linda Webber, Susan Wileman * Final Check Supervisor: Madlyn O'Neill * Final Checkers: Bonnie Blough, Annette Vandenberg * Post Punch Supervisor: Bill Brazner * Matte and Roto: Gisele Recinos * Animators Editor: Scot Scalise * Animation Camera: John Aardal, Ted Bemiller, Available Light Ltd. · Joseph Thomas * Animation Auditor: David B. Goldenberg * Production Secretary: Allyson Rubin * Production Assistants: Gregory Hinde, David Craig Special Visual Effects Produced at: Industral Light & Magic · a division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Marin County, California * Optical Photography Supervisor: Edward Jones * Visual Effects Camera Operator: Scott Farrar * Animation Supervisor: Wes Takahashi * Chief Visual Effects Editor: Bill Kimberlin * Visual Effects Coordinator: Suella Kennedy * General Manager, ILM: Warren Franklin * Executive in Charge of Finance, ILM: Ray Scalise * Production Supervisor, ILM: Chrissie England * Optical Camera Operators: James Hagedorn, Jeffrey Doran, Donald Clark, Jon Alexander, Selwyn Eddy III, Patrick Repola, Patrick Sweeney, James Lim, Keith Johnson, John Ellis, Kenneth Smith, Michael Hinton * Optical Lineup: Ralph L. Gordon, Tom Rosseter, Brad C. Kuehn, Peg Hunter, Bruce Vecchitto, Mary E. Walter, Michael Sweeney, Michael Backauskas, Lori J. Nelson, David Karpman, Thomas A. Cesarz * Optical Processing: Thomas J. Smith, Tim Geideman, Bob Fernley, Michael Cooper, Demetre Lagios * Visual Effects Editors: Howie Stein, Kim Costalupes * Assistant Visual Effects Editors: Tim Eaton, Terry Peck, Roberto McGrath, Louis Rivera * Animation Camera Operators: Bruce Walters, Sandy Ford * Animators: Sean Turner, Tim Berglund, Nick Stern, Gordon Baker, Chris Green * Rotoscope Supervisor: Jack Mongovan * Rotoscope: Sandy Houston, Ellen Ferguson, Joanne Hafner, Barbara Brennan, Peter Albrecht, Terry Sittig, Rebecca Petrulli Heskes * Rotoscope, ILM: Kevin Richardson * Ink and Paint: Margot Hale, Krist-Ann Pehrson * Assistant Camera Operator: Pat Turner * Supervising Stage Technicians: Brad J. Jerrell, Joe Fulmer * Supervising Modelmaker: Steve Gawley * Modelmakers: Ira Keeler, Jeff Olson, Paul Kraus, Rick Anderson, Tony Hudson * Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen * Stop Motion Animator: Tom St. Amand * Puppet Construction: Paula Luchesi, Sheila Duignan, John Reed * Camera Engineering: Greg Beaumonte, Mike Bolles, Lanny Cermak, Mike MacKenzie, Udo Pampel, Scott Squires, Vincent Tilker * Production Accountant, ILM: Pamela J. Kaye * Optical Coordinator: Jennifer Walters * Animation Coordinator: Paul Lucas * Production Assistants: Jenny Fulle, Nicole Paradis Grindle * Still Photography: Kerry Nordquist * Casting: Reuben Cannon & Associates Post Production * Supervising Sound Editors: Charles L. Campbell, Louis L. Edemann * Sound Editors: Larry Carow, Paul Timothy Carden, Richard C. Franklin, Jr., Chuck Neely, Colin C. Mouat, Paul Bruce Richardson * Assistant Sound Editor: Stephanie Dawn Singer * Re-recording Mixers: Robert Kundson, John Boyd, Don DiGirolamo, Jim Fitzpatrick * ADR Supervisor: Larry Singer, MPSE * ADR Editors: Alan Nineberg, MPSE, Jessica Gallavan * Assistant ADR Editors: Rod Rogers, William Wilner * ADR Recordists: Charleen Richards, Lionel Strutt * ADR Recorded by: Mayflower Recording * ADR Voice Casting by: Barbera Harris * Post Production Supervisor: Martin Cohen * Post Production Assistants: Bradley Goodman, Lisa Belt * Executive in Charge of Production for Walt Disney Studios: Jeffrey Katzenberg * Assistant Editors: James Garrett, Paul Elman * Casting Assistant: Cecily Adams * Extra Casting: Sally Pearle * Processed Effects: Mel Neiman * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Ellen Heuer * Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff, Carolyn Tapp * Sound Recorded by: Greg Smith * Music Editors: Kenneth Hall, Charles Paley * Orchestrations: James B. Campbell * Music Scoring Mixer: Dennis S. Sands * Audio Programmer: David Bifano * Assistant Music Editor: Jacqueline Tager * Music Engineers: Greg Fulginiti, Dennis S. Sands * Music Performed by: London Symphony Orchestra * Featured Soloists: Tom Boyd, Eric Crees, Mike De Saulles, George Doering, Chuck Domanico, Jerry Hey, Craig Huxley, Norman Ludwin, Harvey Mason, Maurice Murphy, Tom Raney, Steve Schaeffer, Tom Scott, Tommy Tedesco, James Thatcher, Randy Waldman * Music Preparation by: JoAnne Kane Music Services · Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith * Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent, Isobel Griffiths * Music Recorded at: CTS Studios, London * Liszt Hungarian Rhapsody: Synclavier Digital Music System * Negative Cutting by: Sunrise Film, Inc. · Donah Bassett * Color Timer: Phil Downey * Titles by: Pacific Title Songs * "Guitars, Cadillacs" ** performed by Dwight Yoakam * "Bad to the Bone" ** performed by George Thorogood & the Destroyers * "You Could Be Mine" ** performed by Guns N' Roses * Special Thanks to: Edward Blier, Steve Green, Brad Naples-New England Digital, Jim Cooper-J.L. Cooper Auricle Control Systems, Larry Marks, Richard Fleischer, Walter Lantz, Dick May, London Regional Transport, Grays State Theatre * Additional Animation Camera Services: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * 3D Conversion: Legend3D * Post Production Services: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Animation Production: Richard Williams Studio * Animation: Walt Disney Feature Animation * Produced at Cannon Elstree Studios, Hertz, England * Orion Technocrane & Vistavision Camera Supplied by: Technovision * Conveyor Equipment Supplied by: Canning Conveyor Co., Ltd. * Electrical Equipment Supplied by: Samuelson Lighting, Ltd. * Dialogue Recorded at: Buzzy's * Transportation Provided by: All Nippon Airways * Color by: Rank Film Laboratories, Denham, England * Prints by: DeLuxe® and Metrocolor® * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * Original Soundtrack Album Available on: MCA Records Compact Discs and Cassettes * This motion picture photoplay and soundtrack are protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of the photoplay and/or soundtrack may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. 18F264A7-F9B2-48F6-931D-3885E1FB1ABD.jpeg * No. 29372 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture has made under the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Copyright © MCMLXXXVIII Pixar Pictures and Troublemaker Studios · All Rights Reserved * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos 1054D594-19D1-40C9-8954-0C2B5124CD44.jpeg B9801A03-9E68-4AE3-A4C4-A1CA6597769F.png * Troublemaker Studios * P.I.X.A.R Category:Pixar Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Silver Screen Partners III Category:Rated PG-13 Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Richard Williams Productions